


冬日战士洗脑词的其他用途

by Likka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likka/pseuds/Likka
Summary: 瓦坎达的科技令九头蛇的洗脑词失去了曾经的功效。但对于史蒂夫和白狼来说它们有了新的用途。





	冬日战士洗脑词的其他用途

*关于狮狼的D/S想象。注水肉。  
*铺垫比较磨叽，夹带很多私货（对Bucky性格和芽詹/队詹关系的脑补），也可以直接拉动进度条看狮狼开搞。  
*结尾桃包戏份，不搞RPS的话忽略，就当前文是真的。  
——————————————————————

Steve结束了任务回到瓦坎达，洗了把脸匆匆赶到木屋旁边的时候，他的挚友又换上了训练服站在湖边等他。  
虽然没有穿戴上那一套堪称移动军火库的行头，Bucky依然有着强大到令他也移不开目光的气场。  
Steve拥抱他，在下颌线落下轻吻:“瓦坎达的夏天温度可不低，怎么不穿凉快点？”  
Bucky迟疑了一下:“我穿这个更舒服。”  
Steve想起什么似的垮下脸:“抱歉…你的确受够寒冷了，Bucky。”  
Bucky一愣，似乎想解释不是这么回事，却终究没有说什么。因为Steve已经一矮身闪进了他的木屋。他心情复杂地跟进去，马上就被对方结实的胳膊抵在了墙上。  
“说实话，Bucky，我觉得那身瓦坎达风格的长袍……”  
“我该为你终于懂得些情趣而高兴吗？”Bucky在爱人漫长的亲吻里依次解开自己制服上的D型环 纽扣 绳绊 四合扣 拉链 钩扣……  
“……没关系，观赏你宽衣解带我倒是也没有意见。”

等到Bucky重新穿好衣服，被Steve牵着到湖边散步的的时候，已经是日落时分了。  
“最近你出任务的时间越来越短了……世界和平指日可待，对吧？”Bucky的目光随着湖岸延伸到远方，“我依稀记得，你曾经对我说过，要在你赶到之后再赢得战争。……Well，看看现在。你马上就要打赢所有战争了，而我躲在全世界最和平的地方放羊。”  
Steve震惊于Bucky的敏锐和瓦坎达科技对记忆修复的帮助。他想解释自己如此频繁地流连瓦坎达只是因为挂念爱人，但以他对Bucky的了解，他明白更重要的是什么。  
“我们都知道你永远会在我身边，Buck，”Steve凑近揽住他，掌心贴在他的肘弯，“我的狙击手，我的士兵…”  
Steve说得十分深情，但却也没有错过他称Bucky为“我的士兵”时，面前人肩膀那下撒娇般的摇晃。  
所以他又凑近了些:“…你喜欢我这么叫你。”  
Bucky涣散的瞳孔似乎因此试图重新聚焦，甚至没注意到自己的双唇在毫无意义地张阖。  
Steve似乎找到了一些蛛丝马迹，耐心地又问了一遍:“你喜欢我叫你我的士兵…”  
Bucky的喉结剧烈地滚动了一次。Steve将拇指按在上面，终于让他回过神来。  
“我不知道。”长卷发下漂亮的面孔露出了十分茫然的神情，就像他刚从苏芮的手术中醒来那天一样。

Steve又一次离开前的清晨，Bucky看见他伏案抄写着什么——在他那久违的小笔记本上。几分钟后他离开了，本子被郑重其事地压进胸前的口袋。

三天后，那架熟悉的昆式战机降落在了瓦坎达的湖边，只是这次，Natasha没有如常过来寒暄一番，而是向自己微微颔首便走开了，微笑中似乎若有所思。  
随后是眉头微蹙的Steve，那只还沾着硝烟气息的手用延续了一个世纪的方式捏了捏对面人的肩膀——因为瓦坎达规律的饮食和作息而终于圆润结实了一些。  
Bucky则用近乎饥渴的目光扫视着队长的周身：被头盔压得凌乱的金发（却还是该死的耀眼），双颊上沾染的尘土和被蹭得乱七八糟的胡茬，被绑带束缚的战服有些略微的划损，还沾染着不知什么人的半干涸血液。  
“你是在兴奋吗，士兵？”Steve胸口的星星徽章几乎要撞到Bucky眼前，熟悉的单词几乎令他条件反射地立正站好。  
“我注意到了，Buck……”Steve凑到他侧颈：“我那么称呼你时，你感觉怎么样？”  
“well…”Bucky从脑子里寻找着合适的单词,“有意义。…还有，被重视。”  
Steve发出一声极轻的赞叹，随后又揽住他：“如果你会因此感觉良好…我想我有一些值得一试的提议。”

Steve站在他床前掏出那个红色的小本子时，Bucky觉得时间比胶水流动得还要慢。Steve蓄满胡须的上唇翕动，如同纪录片中慢放的蝴蝶振翅。他的心脏扑通扑通地鼓躁着，直到Steve用标准的俄语念出第一个单词——  
“желание（渴望）”  
他想要。  
“ржавчина（生锈）”  
他的颈椎正变得僵直，他不能动。  
“семнадцать（十七）”  
感觉自己重新变得年轻。心脏跳动得如此轻盈。  
“рассвет（黎明）”  
像每次太阳初升，血液重新流淌进四肢。  
“печь（火炉）”  
Steve的目光温热，炙烤着他畏缩的胸膛。  
“девять（九）”  
他想起自己九次濒临死亡。  
“доброта（善良）”  
他安全了。Steve，不会伤害他。  
“домой（回家）”  
他的故乡近在眼前，他不必继续漂泊。  
“один（一）”  
只有此刻。  
“товарный вагон（货厢）”  
耳边响起如列车穿过风雪的轰鸣。  
“доброе утро, солдат.（早上好，士兵）”  
是…长官。

Steve念着单词，小心地观察着Bucky的反应。直到最后一句话音落地，他在Bucky的椅子前蹲下身来。

Bucky垂着头，呼吸轻得像一片坠下的羽毛，落在Steve的眉间。

“准备好接受命令了吗？”Steve的语气就像每次出征前那般一丝不苟，但埋进他长发里的手指却饱含深情。只是当他点了一下头后，那只手却捏着他的后脑勺把他拽到了那张简易的木板床上——  
“趴过来，舔它。”  
Bucky反应极快地照做了——仿佛早就准备好要如此。  
Steve刚从战机上下来，甚至没来得及冲澡，腥咸的气息直扑进肺里。可是粗野的性事似乎只会让他更兴奋。不待Steve开始动作，他便将那粗热的性器深深地塞进自己的嘴巴。他知道自己的下巴不会因此就娇气地脱臼，但被过度打开口腔还是会让下颌产生长久的酸胀感——而这让他感觉好极了。他开始毫不克制地吮吸。

下命令的人低头观察着那张脸，它曾经比现在更加光彩照人。在他们的人生被那场暴风雪击穿之前，Bucky很少轻易顺从别人，即使自己身为他的队长，都很难阻止他做些命令之外的事——比如开些无伤大雅的玩笑，或者太过频繁地照看队长的背后……他的Bucky总是那么游刃有余的一个人。  
而这个人此时正跪趴在他胯间，毫不在意别扭的姿势，卖力地吞吐着性器，一如多年前凝视瞄准镜时的专注。  
Steve呼吸几乎停滞。这样乖顺的Bucky让他心里涨潮般的涌满了怜爱。但又似乎因此而缺失了某种熟悉的东西。

Steve捏着Bucky的领子，把他从自己的老二上扯开。看到那张漂亮东欧脸蛋上露出的惊慌时后知后觉地补充了一句“你做得不错”和一个发旋上的轻吻。  
随后Steve开始很有耐心地，一件一件剥掉Bucky身上的衣服。而Bucky就像人偶一样，除了被他摆弄以外没有做出一个多余的动作。  
“现在跪到我身上来。”Steve眼见他以极快速又无声无息的方式骑在了自己腰侧，赞叹几乎从眼里溢出来:“你总是这么优秀又顺从。”  
他的士兵喉结上下滚动了一下，垂眼望着他，像是不知道该怎么回答。  
“听好，从现在开始，直到我允许，你才可以说话。”Steve拇指压在他的士兵紧抿的嘴唇上:“眨眨眼代表你听到我说的了。”  
Bucky乖顺地眨眼。他的长官又满意地微笑着。接着，一双手从身后抚上他的后脑勺，解下了他已经松垮的发绳，接着，捉住他的双手反绑在背后。随着绑扣最后一下的勒紧，Bucky正暴露在Steve面前的阴茎也跟着挺动了两下——这令他骄傲又羞耻:自己的老二因为刚才给Steve口交，就难以理解地硬到不行了。

Bucky努力维持着姿势不动，但他的每一块肌肉都开始随着脉搏兴奋地跳动，饥渴地盼望着Steve给它们下一个指令。  
而那双蓝眼睛并没有再看向他，转而扶着他的屁股，用手指向臀瓣中间的肉洞摸索。穴口干净微凉，指尖触到的内壁却热烘烘的。Bucky充满期待地轻喘着，然后听到Steve低沉着嗓音夸他：“好孩子总是会清理好自己等着我，对吧？”  
这句话就在Bucky的大脑里一直沉下去。他能感受到Steve的手指在自己肉洞里的扩张，但是身体开始变得轻飘飘的，而同时似乎被注入了惊人的力量。

Bucky的喉咙里唤出了一些破碎的气音。因为Steve已经扶着自己完全勃起的阴茎，头部轻易地探入了那个准备好了容纳它的肉洞。Bucky想对他说可以再粗暴一点，想说自己是如此渴望他的侵犯。但Steve还没有允许他说话——well,即使被允许，恐怕他也说不出口的。所以他放任自己直接采取肢体行动，用肉洞套弄起了那根他愿意在上面骑一整天的肉棒。  
骑一整天？  
他被自己突然的想法吓了一跳，随后却更加兴奋起来，指尖都带上了羞耻的轻颤。  
——随后他感觉下巴被人捏在手里。Steve漂亮的蓝眼睛充满柔情，语气却是冷冷的：“你应该忍耐一点……如果没得到命令就擅自行动，下次你可要挨板子了。”  
Bucky眨了眨眼，不再动了。但Steve注意到他的舌尖在愉快地舔着嘴唇。他突然想起很久很久以前的时光。少年时的Bucky总是热衷于带着他（好吧，有时也是别人）去各处捣蛋，再用那张不管犯了什么错都会让人原谅的脸蛋道歉，最后笑嘻嘻地接受大人对小孩子的惩罚。天呐，他用了一个世纪才意识到，Bucky搞不好是因为期待那些不像样的惩罚才故意那么调皮的。  
Steve缓缓挺动着腰部。他当然恨不得把对方压在身下像驯服野兽一样操翻，但是此刻他的男孩儿隐忍着欲望的样子也让他欲罢不能。——咆哮突击队的巴基巴恩斯可是会一边摸他的胸肌一边骑在他的老二上、骂骂咧咧地叫爽的那种男孩儿。而此刻这个人却因为想要服从自己的命令而乖顺地跪着，足以摧毁钢筋水泥取人性命的双手被一根细细的发绳就反绞在身后，克制地咬住嘴唇承受他磨人的微小快感，甚至因此而愉悦得呜咽出声。  
“你做得很好…”Steve用手掌温暖着Bucky有点僵直的脊椎，“允许你放纵一点，自己动吧。但不可以碰前面。”  
Bucky几乎是急不可耐地摇起了屁股。那双永远闪烁着蓝宝石光辉的眼睛，此时正把目光投在性器与肉洞淫靡的交合处，片刻又扫视过自己赤裸的小腹、胸口、脖颈，最后一眨不眨地盯住自己的眼睛。他被快感搅得乱作一团的脑子已经管不住脸上的痴态，那一定也被Steve看在眼里了——这让Bucky觉得自己像是一件被审视的祭品。但那注视又是如此饱含关怀，让他不由自主想表现得更好去取悦对方。他看到Steve向他抱了过来，粗糙而温暖的手握住了他绷紧的臀尖，Steve那样用力一定会在屁股上留下深深的指印。他硬了好久的乳粒先是被Steve含在了嘴里温柔地吮吸到酥痒，轮到另一颗的时候却被用牙齿叼住拉扯，疼到他头皮发麻。Steve的胡子蹭在他布满伤痕的胸膛，有一瞬间他甚至幻想着那些都是Steve留给他的伤痕。  
Steve摁着他的屁股把他狠狠地楔在那根硬得过分的阴茎上，嘴唇贴上他一度挂着军牌的那块皮肤。Steve那柔软的嘴唇吐出魔咒般的句子：夹紧你的屁股。射出来。为我射出来。  
他的身体几乎越过了大脑的指挥，而直接听从了他的长官。还未被抚慰过的阴茎呕吐一般献出了它稠白的精液，而肉洞咬紧的瞬间，Steve射进了他的肠壁深处。

他属于他。被他好好地拥有。一种失控般的温暖在他身体内部爆炸蔓延，如糖浆慢慢流淌描绘出容器的形状。

在一片白光中，他感觉到那双温暖的手解开了绑缚自己手腕的发绳，将自己发麻的右臂折叠在胸前，拥入一个结实的怀抱。

不知过了多少分钟，Bucky灌下了一口被Steve的手掌握得温热的葡萄汁，神志才渐渐恢复过来。  
“Buck，看来，这对你有效了。不过我想，或许我们有必要谈谈关于…安全词的问题。”  
“安全词？”Bucky还未完全从余韵中清醒，提问的语气有点懒洋洋的，但认真地睁开了眼。  
“没错。确保有一个词能作为开关，避免我们之中任何一个人在控制和臣服中陷入得太深…我的意思是，当你觉得太超过了，就用它来作为你停止臣服的开关。”  
Bucky用唇形支吾了半天，最后轻轻地吐出一个单词  
“……Stevie.”

————————————————

“我终于知道为什么有人说Bucky是一个很gay的角色了。”Sebastian把显示着文档的iPad拍在沙发上，很受打击似的耷拉着头。  
“还不是因为你身材太辣了”厨房里的人丢过来一个委屈巴巴的眼神，剁排骨的手似乎都带了点幽怨的意味，“而且被你那样勾魂的眼睛盯上十秒钟，就算是钢铁直男德拉克斯也会忍不住想来一发！”  
“得了，Chris，我求你别再把该死的胜负欲用在跟AM争夺宇宙第一包吹称号这种事上…”Sebastian突然意识到了自己的危险发言，赶紧把话题岔回去:“我是说，洗脑词！不觉得很D/S吗？”Sebastian又瞄了一眼ipad，“那种放空又顺从的状态，也跟本就像subspace啊”。  
Chris咧嘴一笑：“……你懂的还不少。”  
Sebastian懊恼地捶沙发：“亏我当时以为他是个硬汉角色才接的戏！”


End file.
